The Mallory Twins
by Mina2x
Summary: Makeup heiress, Beryl Maxide, conjures up a demon to torment screenwriterproducer Darien Shields for breaking her heart. It is up to Serena and Mina Mallory, San Francisco's secret weapon against the supernatural, to save the day...but with one problem...
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Mallory Twins By: Mina2x

It's kind of a PG-13 that's close to an R so I guess I'll rate it an R - For adult situations (They won't be graphical, only implied with a few descriptions and violence. There are also some swear words. So for anyone under the age of 18 who can't stand this kind of stuff please don't continue if you don't want to.

Main Characters:

Serena "Rena" Mallory - 22 yrs old. The nerdy but beautiful owner of "Lost Treasures" specialty bookstore alongside her twin sister Mina. "Lost Treasures" is not just a small bookstore at the corner of Haight and Ashbury, it is also the secret society of Supernatural investigators that go hunt down supernatural events. They go by the sign of a crescent moon. She describes her love life as the most pathetic in the world.

Carmina "Mina" Mallory - 22 yrs old. Serena's ambitious yet unlucky in jobs twin sister and partner in running the bookstore. She is the beautiful one in the Mallory clan and unlike Serena, catches the most guys...if only they weren't bums.

Darien Shields - 28 yrs old. Screenwriter/producer. Extremely handsome and always appears on People magazine's best-looking men. Women want him and men want to be him.

Malachite "Mac" Shields - 28 yrs old. Darien's cousin and best friend. Famous Hollywood matinee idol, dubbed as the next Brad Pitt.

Beryl Francis - 35 yrs old. Darien's long time ex- girlfriend. The spoiled daughter of Maxide Francis, owner of the "Maxide Make Up Corporation". Beryl and her family are members of a satanic cult and their mansion is usually the meeting place for their coven. Darien wasn't really taking her seriously, just like the other women he had. When he broke up with her, she had called for a demon to torment Darien.

Rei Hino - 24 yrs old. Serena's friend and Supernatural hunting equipment/ information source. Rei is living with and will soon be married to her long time boyfriend Jed. She works for the "Wild Roasts" coffee shop.

Jedite "Jed" Schneider - 26 yrs old. Rei's fiancé. He works as a salesperson at "Lost Treasures". He introduced Rei to Serena and Mina because of Rei and her grandpa's past experience dealing with the supernatural.

Lita Kirkpatrick -23 yrs old. Runs the "Le Petit Cordon Bleu" Cooking School/Cafe in Napa Valley along with her husband Nephlyte. Used to be a student chef under him.

Nephlyte Kirkpatrick -32 yrs old. Lita's hubby. He used to be a Paris based chef but now works for Darien. Had a relationship with one of Darien's maids named Molly before he met Lita.

Aimee Anderson - 22 yrs old. Sheild's head housekeeper. A very smart girl wants to be a doctor but is too poor to afford medical school. Darien is helping her with her education. Her mother used to be the Shields family's housekeeper so Aimee had been a part of the Shields family since the day she was born.

Zoisite "Zoey" Mallory - 24 yrs old. Serena and Mina's older brother. A quiet but brainy Philosophy Professor at the University of San Francisco. Just like Serena he is tired of his boring and lonely life as a professor, he sometimes takes a break from teaching to join Serena and Mina in their late night supernatural rendezvous to add some action in his life.

Susan Setsuna - 28 yrs old. A rising Paris based fashion designer, owns a boutique in Paris. Visiting SFO to see her sister Michelle. A good friend to Serena and Mina. Had a brief fling with Darien in the past. Honey's mother.

Honey (Hotaru) Setsuna - 12 yrs old. Susan's daughter from an old boyfriend that she had in high school who got her pregnant at 16. Accompanying her mom to visit her aunt in SFO.

Halley (Haruka) Lindblom - 26 yrs old. Owns a home in the Castro district. A cellist who plays for the San Francisco Philharmonic Orchestra. Lives together with her partner Michelle Setsuna.

Michelle (Micheru) Setsuna - Susan's sister. Plays the violin for the San Francisco Philharmonic Orchestra.

Other stuff you need to know:  
They all live in the Bay Area. Serena/Mina/Zoey live in a tight but artsy studio atop their Victorian style bookstore by Ashbury Street near Golden Gate Park (Haight Ashbury...Far Out ). Darien and Mac live in the St. Francis community of San Francisco (Million dollar worth houses). Michelle and Haruka live around Castro district in the city. Rei and Jedite live in the suburbs of Walnut Creek. Lita/Neph lives around Napa Valley. Aimee and the 2 other servants live in the servants' quarters in the mansion grounds of Darien's family estate at Napa Valley. Susan and Honey are staying at Halley and Michelle's place during their holiday.

Character stuff you need to know:  
Darien's father is already dead; he died of a plane crash. His mother is retired and living in Paris. Serena/Mina/Zoey's parents are retired in Lakeland Florida.

Okay peeps, this was my first first real attempt at Sailormoon Fanfic writing before FGTM or My Cat... I've edited it for better reading but it's still the same basic story. This is an alternate universe Sailormoon fanfic so you won't see Sailormoon or Tux Boy in my story cuz I'll just be using the character names in the story.

Disclaimer: All the SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Some of the Last names belong to some famous celebrities (i.e. Molly Ringwald, etc.). The areas mentioned around the Bay area don't belong to me such as the San Francisco Philharmonic Orchestra, Visatui winery etc. In short I borrowed most of the names of stuff here so please don't sue me, I'm just a poor girl who's having a hard time paying for her college tuition...sniff sniff...have pity. This story I'm writing is just fictional and made up so if somebody's life has the same affiliation to this story please don't sue me...I just made this up.

Prologue:

Late Saturday night, the Shields Family Estate in Napa Valley California...

Silhouetted in moonlight, one body glistening with sweat stirred to envelope another in a passionate embrace. Her auburn hair sticking to her forehead, this seductive figure just couldn't get enough of the raven-haired man beside her.

"Oooohhh Darien..."

She moaned and started to kiss his hard muscular chest nudging him to do all those naughty things and make her scream again. She paused when Darien raised his arm to roughly push her away.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm not in the mood anymore" Darien insolently replied with a bored expression in his face. The night had been a passionate one for Ann but not for Darien. He was hoping that she would be spectacular in bed but she sure wasn't. The only good thing about that night was that he had sex. She was just another mistress to add to his little black book of "X-Bedmates".

'This chick gets a number 3...' he though with a smirk on his face. '...I'll probably put down young social climbing starlet.'

Ann leaned on her left arm facing Darien and began to glare at him. " Are you brushing me off!"?

Darien faced her with a sardonic smirk " Uh huh" he replied.

'How dare he use me that way.'? She thought, and then a slow smile suddenly crept on her face. "You know...Darien, this guy named Alan Richwood asked me to marry him" 'Humph, that'll make him jealous!' she thought.

"Was I supposed to care?" Darien blurted obviously annoyed and tired of her game. 'Poor guy whoever he is...' Darien thought '...well...better him than me.'

Ann's face was turning red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Anger because never in her life had she been used like a pair of chopsticks, it was always her who does the dumping. She was also thoroughly embarrassed because of the way she made a fool out of herself, letting Darien's charmingly manipulative ways get to her. Ann's mission was originally to seduce Darien to get her a part in his up coming new film, but it seems like Darien was the one who got something out of the seducing and not her.

"Since you've obviously had your fill of my SERVICES...then there's no reason for me to stay!" she said getting up from Darien's plush king sized bed. "I'm outta here!" She said quickly dressing herself up.

"Thank God!" Darien blurted out triumphantly.

"JERK!" Ann cried, stomping her way out of the room.

'Good riddance...I thought she'd never leave!' Standing from his bed and picking up his black silk pajama pants, Darien was finally relieved to see her go. She had been seeking him out non-stop for the last three weeks, angling her way into getting a part for his upcoming film "Danse Macabre". "She's definitely getting a three in my little black book that's for sure!" Darien blurted out to no one in particular as he slipped into his pants.

In that instant a blood curling scream ripped throughout the mansion...

'What the crap is wrong with her now?' he thought as he rushed out of his room to get to where Ann was, annoyed but still shaken from the intensity of the scream.  
As soon as he set foot in the hallway, the floors began to shake violently. Vases, chairs and portraits were being thrown all over.  
'SHIT...an earthquake!' Darien ducked underneath a sturdy wooden table to take cover while the whole mansion shook violently.

After a couple of tormenting minutes, which actually felt more like hours, the shaking stopped. Crawling out from the confides of the wooden table, Darien rushed to the family room to check if anybody else in the household was alright. Reaching the family room, Darien found Ann's limp body on top of the bar area looking as if she had been tossed there.

"Mr. Sheilds are you okay?" a blue haired girl shouted appearing from the maid's quarters. A curly red head rushed to her side.

"Yeah Aimee I'm fine, but you gotta call 911...NOW...Ann needs to be brought to the hospital'!"

Darien carried Ann's limp body and laid her on the Victorian style couch.

"I'll call them now sir!" Cried the curly red headed girl rushing to the telephone, which was thrown around the marble floor during the earthquake.

"Thanks Molly!" Darien replied looking up to her.

"That was one hell of an earthquake!" Darien said while checking for Ann's pulse. When he found it, he quickly glanced at her face. 'An earthquake wouldn't cause her to look like this!' he thought shocked as he stared at her ghostly white and wrinkled complexion. Her face looked like she was in agony. Her eyes were wide open and bulged with fright. Her beautiful straight red locks have all turned white and spiky.

"Mr. Shields" Aimee softly replied. "There's so much more you need to know...and...I'm just scared that you won't... believe me." She continued with her head face down.

"Aimee...what are you talking...about?" Darien's eyes narrowed as he asked in a very serious tone. Aimee slowly faced him and took a deep breath before she began to speak out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

This is just a little announcement for you all.

I am sorry to say…

That I'm still going to CONTINUE my fanfics but it'll take me awhile to get chapters out!

To all you readers, thank you for sticking by and reading my fanfics. Thank you for all the support and let me just tell you guys that I ain't over yet. I'm really busy with work so it takes me a long time to get a chapter out but I it ain't over for me till the fat lady sings.

Here are the following announcements I've got for each fanfic of mine:

"My Cat" or "The Cat" in both and will still go on! I've got the whole plot in my head and I've written down some significant scenes…the only problem is that I have to find the time to write them down.

"The Mallory Twins": I'm happy with the nice reader comments on this fanfic. It was my first attempt at Sailormoon fanfiction writing and reading it brings back memories. Since you all loved it then I'm happy to say that there'll be more chapters to come!

"FGTM": It'll be a while before I do any updating on this as well. When took this story out I had to scramble to search for my edited chapters. I'm sorry to say FGTM is going to be my least priority out of my 3 fanfics.

I've got 2 sites for people to join to find out what's the latest with Mina2x. Join my MySpace.

MySpace page: I use this always so join now!

The address is MySpace dot com slash(/)phoenixcassidy or search for phoenixcassidy

That's all I've got to say for now, just remember that I won't stop writing for you all.

Mina2x


End file.
